Now Until Forever I LOVE YOU
by ChuteKyuMin
Summary: Sekarang sampai Selamanya "AKU MENCINTAIMU" Summary gagal! hehe :)


**Now Until Forever "I Love You"**

Pairing : KyuMin

Disclamer : Kyuhyun hanya untuk Sungmin , Sungmin hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi FF ini murni milik Author!

Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s), GJ, cerita gak sesuai judul, dll.

Author : Cho MingKyu

Hai Readerdeul,,,,,,Author kembali lagi dengan FF baru GJ Author! Semoga aja FF baruku ini lebih baik dari FF-Ffku sebelumnnya,,,,,!

Selamat membaca! :)

Kretek Srak Brugh

"Awwww! Sssshhh,,,,,akh...kakiku" Sosok Namja cantik, imut nan manis tengah memegangi kakinya seraya meringis perih dari auranya ketara sekali kalau Namja cantik itu sungguh kesakitan.

"Awwwww,,,,,,kenapa sakit sekali sich...issssshhhh,,,,,siapaun tolong aku!" gumam Namja cantik itu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan perih bercampur ngilu yg bersumber di kakinya tepatnya di bagian pergelangannya.

"Gwechana?" tanya sosok Namja tampan yg memakai baju kantoran yg terlihat sangat elegant dan tampan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Mendengar ada seseorang Namja yg menanyakan keadaannya Namja cantik itu langsung menengadahkan wajahnya guna melihat sosok Namja itu, tapi belum sempat Namja cantik itu melihat paras tampan dari sosok Namja dihadapannya, ia langsung memejamkan kedua foxy eyesnya seraya memekik tertahan.

"Akh...awww...sakit!" reflek tangan mungil Namja cantik memegang tangan Namja yg ada dihadapannya dengan erat guna menahan tangan Namja itu supaya tidak menyentuh kakinya.

DEG

"Manisnya...benarkah sosok dihadapanku ini adalah Namja?" gumam Namja tampan itu dalam hati setelah melihat paras indah sosok Namja yg ada dihadapannya ini.

"Sepertinya kakimu ini tidak hanya terkilir tapi juga terluka,,,,bolehkah aku membuka sepatumu?"

"Ne sila..."

Namja cantik itu seketika menghentikan kalimatnya disaat kedua maik foxynya terpaku dengan ketampanan Namja yg sedari tadi ada dihadapannya ini.

"Ekhem" dehem sang Namja tampan guna menyadarkan sosok cantik dihadapannya ini.

"Eh" Namja cantik langsung menundukkan kepalanya guna menyembunyikan rona merah yg menyebar disekitar pipi chubbynya.

"Manis" gumam Namja tampan untuk kesekian kalinya ketika kedua manik obsidian tajamnya melihat tingkah menggemaskan Namja cantik didepannya ini.

"Jadi...apa boleh aku membuka sepatumu,,,,ehm"

"Lee Sungmin"

"Ah! Ne Lee Sungmin-ssi?"

Sang Namja cantik yg ternyata bernama Lee Sungmin itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tanda setuju. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Namja tampan itu langsung membuka sepatu Sungmin secara perlahan dan terpampanglah kaki mulus seputih susu dengan luka yg mengeluarkan darah tepat di mata kaki Sungmin.

"Benar kan,,, kalau kakimu itu terluka"

Sungmin memandang luka dikakinya dengan miris, "_aish! Sial,,,,nanti aku pulangnya gimana,,,,mana gak bisa digerakkan lagi,,,,haish!" _umpat Sungmin seraya mempoutkan bibir plumnya yg membuat Namja tampan itu menegang seketika.

"Trus gimana? Ini begitu sakit! Mana gak bisa di buat jalan lagi" seru Sungmin frustasi seraya mengacak rambut blondenya kasar. Namja tampan yg melihat kefrustasiannya Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak ada jalan lain, selain segera mengobatinya agar luka ini cepat sembuh dan tidak infeksi"

PLAK!

Sungmin menepuk dahi indahnya keras karena kebodohannya, karena dia pun tidak membawa P3Knya padahal Eommanya selalu mengingatkannya supaya selalu membawa benda keramat itu kemanapun ia pergi. Tapi apa sekarang benda itu malah ditinggalkannya dan di taruhnya di tempat sampah =,=?

"Aku tidak membawanya...hehe" cengir Sungmin yg membuat Namja tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo" ucap Namja tampan itu seraya memposisikan dirinya seperti orang yg akan menggendong seseorang ala bridal style.

Sungmin yg melihat hal itu langsung mengerutkan keningnya tanda ia bingung dengan apa yg akan Namja tampan yg ada dihadapannya ini lakukan pada dirinya.

"Eh! Mau ngapain" ucap Sungmin kaget disaat tangan Namja tampan itu merangkul pundaknya dan meyelipkan tangan satunya lagi di kedua lekukan lutut Sungmin.

"Menggendongmu"

"Mwo! Kenapa begitu!" Sungmin membulatkan kedua manik foxynya setelah mendengar apa yg diucapkan Namja tampan itu. Seketika jantungnya berpacu melewati batas normal, entahlah Sungmin juga tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak keras seperti ini.

Tanpa aba-aba Namja tampan itu langsung menggendong Sungmin bridal style menghiraukan ocehan dan teriakan Namja cantik itu sampai akhirnya tubuh mungil berisi itu di letakkan di salah satu bangku taman sakura itu.

"Hei! Siapa kau berani-beraninya menggendongku tanpa persetujuan dulu! Dasar kurang ajar!"

"Cho Kyuhyun immnida" Namja tampan itu membungkukkan badannya seraya tersenyum lembut ke arah Sungmin yg sekarang malah menatap Kyuhyun cengo. Melihat hal itu Kyuhyun langsung menjentikkan jarinya tepat dihadapan wajah manis Sungmin guna menyadarkan sosok cantik itu.

"Jangan kemana-mana,,,aku akan segera kembali" pesan Kyuhyun lembut sebelum meninggalkan Sungmin yg masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Sebenarnya yg gila itu,,,aku apa Namja aneh itu sich" Sungmin menggaruk dahinya pelan seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Namja tampan itu kembali dengan membawa kotak P3K di salah satu tangannya, Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin yg masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Kyuhyun yg merasa tidak kuat lagi memandangi wajah menggemaskan itu berniat menyadarkan Namja cantik itu.

"Hei"

"YAK! ORANG GILA!" Sungmin mengelus dadanya naik turun seraya menetlarkan pernafasannya yg sempat tersendat karena kekagetannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung menatap Sungmin tidak terima. Melihat hal itu Sungmin langsung menatap Kyuhyun meminta maaf seraya berkata

"siapa suruh mengagetkanku,,,,! Mian tadi aku reflek mengatakan kalimat itu"

"Ne gwechana" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membuka kotak obat itu dan mulailah acara "_Mari mengobati luka Sungmin_".

Disepanjang acara "_Mari mengobati luka Sungmin_" diiringi dengan ringisan dan pekikan pelan Sungmin, sampai pada akhirnya acara itu selesai juga dengan berakhirnya Sungmin di dalam mobil Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri Kyuhyun-ssi,,,,"

"Dengan keadaan kaki yg seperti itu" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tidak percaya campur geli, ternyata Namja cantik dihadapannya ini keras kepala juga.

"Tapi kau sudah banyak menolongku" Sungmin berasa tak enak hati karena baru saja bertemu dengan Namja tampan ini tapi dia malah selalu merepotkannya terus.

"Asalkan itu kau,,,aku tak masalah" dan ucapan Kyuhyun menjadi penutup perdebatan kecil yg baru saja terjadi dengan berakhirnya Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya malu. Siapa yg enggak malu coba mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun barusan yg seakan-akan Sungmin adalah hal berharga di hidupnya, padahal mereka baru bertemu. "_Aish! Lee Sungmin apa yg kau pikirkan"_ gumam Sungmin seraya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah menggemaskannya Sungmin.

Setelah insiden itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berteman akrab, ya walaupun Sungmin masih terlihat canggung dan malu-malu akan tetapi itu semua seakan hilang tanpa di sadari Sungmin disaat ia dan Kyuhyun bercanda seperti saat ini.

"Hahahaha,,,,,masak seorang kakek-kakek renta naik sepeda motor Ducati,,,yg benar aja Kyu,,,,hahahaha...kkkkkk,,,,," ucap Sungmin seraya memegangi perutnya yg sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa karena cerita aneh Kyuhyun barusan.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam diam seraya bertopang dagu "kau sungguh menawan Min"

"Ya,,,,kau bilang apa tadi"

Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dari acara melamunnya dan menatap Sungmin salah tingkah seraya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "a,,,ani,,,tadi aku tak berucap apapun" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, sedangkan Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya heran lalu mengangguk "ya,,,mungkin aku salah dengar"

Kyuhyun yg mendengar ucapan Sungmin langsung menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Aku sangat mencntainya, hyung" Kyuhyun memandang salju yg turun secara perlahan dengan sendu, sedangkan Namja tampan yg dipanggilnya Hyung barusan mulai berjalan mendekat ke tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. Kedua manik mata sabitnya turut memandang salju seperti apa yg dilakukan dongsaengnya.

"Nyatakan?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua manik obsidian tajamnya di saat mendengar kalimat Hyungnya yg langsung mendetakkan jantungnya.

"Memang kalau berbicara itu mudah Hyung, tapi kalau melakukannya...rasanya seperti mau mati Hyung"

Yesung menatap donsaeng evilnya dengan datar seraya menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, jika berurusan dengan cinta evil! Dimana otak pintar nan evilmu itu"

"Semua itu terasa hilang begitu saja ketika aku bersamanya, Hyung" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam, meredakan rasa sesak yg selama beberapa minggu ini bergelayutan di hatinya.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun miris, tangannya menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan seraya berkata "lalu apa yg akan kau lakukan, hm...berdiam diri disini,,,,dan membiarkan perasaanmu itu terus menggerogoti hatimu"

"Aku juga tidak tahu,hyung...rasanya lidahku langsung kelu,,,,disaat mata ini menatap kedua manik foxy indahnya"

"Setidaknya kau harus terus mencobanya Kyu,,,,kalau kau terus lemah begini,,,bisa-bisa nanti Sungmin diambil orang"

"YESUNG HYUNG!" bentak Kyuhyun seraya mentap Hyungnya tajam. Enak saja Hyungnya bilang seperti itu, apapun yg terjadi Sungmin tidak akan berpaling darinya,,,,ya tidak akan.

Melihat hal itu Yesung menyeringai melanjutkan perkataannya yg makin membuat Kyuhyun geram. "Bisa aja kan, apalagi Sungmin Namja yg cantik,imut,manis,,,hanya orang buta yg tidak tertarik dengannya! Bahkan kalau aku seandainya tidak mencintai Ryewook,,,mungkin sekarang Sungmin sudah berada dalam pelukanku"

BRAK

"Tidak ada seorangpun yg dapat memiliki Sungmin selain aku" geram Kyuhyun seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah menggebrak meja sekuat-kuatnya, Yesung akhirnya menampilkan senyum menawannya seraya bergumam "_FIGHTING Kyu! Aku yakin kau bisa" _

Dddrrttt,,,,,,dddrrrttt,,,,

PIP

"Yeobs_

"Sungmin tunggu aku di Sungai Han, ne!"

"Kena_

"Nanti aku jelaskan, yg terpenting sekarang kau kesana"

"Tapi,,,Kyu_

Tuuutt,,,,tuuuuttt,,,,

Sungmin menatap ponselnya horor

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Sudahlah lebih baik aku segera bersiap"

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Aish! Diam jantung bodoh!" Kyuhyun berujar frustasi sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Kyu!"

DEG,,,,,DEG,,,,,DEG,,,,,DEG,,,,DEG,,,,,

"_What dia datang, dan lihatlah jantungku sekarang makin menggila! Haish! Tenang jantung bodoh,,,,tenang!"_ Kyuhyun membalikkan badanya, menatap hangat sang pujaan hati yg sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Hhhh,,,,hhhhh,,,,mian aku terlambat Kyu" ucap Sungmin terengah, sedangkan Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tesenyum lembut.

"Ne gwechana"

Diam beberapa saat sebelum Sungmin melontarkan pertanyaan yg terus berputar di otaknya.

"Sebenarnya apa yg akan kau katakan Kyu" tanya Sungmin setelah beberapa menit mereka disini hanya diam, sedangkan sang tersangka malah sibuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"A,,,,aku,,,,"

"A,,,aku,,,,"

Sungmin semakin bingung karena kelakuan Namja tampan yg ada dihadapannya ini, sebenarnya apa yg akan Kyuhyun katakan kenapa begitu sulit tuk mengutarakannya.

"Kau tidak kenapa-napa kan Kyu" Kyuhyun menatap kedua manik foxy itu dalam seakan menyalurkan rasa yg sekarang menggelayuti hatinya akan tetapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa menyalurkan perasaannya hanya dengan tatapan, buktinya sekarang Sungmin malah memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia bingung.

"Apakah kau tidak mengerti arti tatapanku ini Sungmin" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap, akan tetapi harapannya itu kandas seketika disaat Namja cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya ragu.

Bohong

Sebenarnya Sungmin berbohong, karena pada kenyataannya Sungmin mengetahui arti tatapan itu akan tetapi ia tidak mau menyimpulkan itu dengan seenak hatinya bahwa perasaan itu ditujukan untuknya. Sungmin tidak mau salah paham, Sungmin tidak mau sakit hati. Kalau sesungguhnya perasaan itu bukan ditujukan untuknya, maka dari itu Sungmin memilih membohongi Kyuhyun.

GREP

Tanpa persetujuan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu seakan-akan tak membiarkan Sungmin pergi darinya walaupun hanya seinci saja.

Sungmin mengerjabkan kedua manik foxynya bingung, sebenarnya apa yg terjadi dengan Namja ini. Apa Kyuhyun mempunyai masalah. Kira-kira seperti itulah pikiran Sungmin saat ini.

"Kyu"

"Saranghae Min,,,,jeongmal...jeongmal Saranghae neol Saranghamnida"

Sungmin seketika membeku setelah mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sosok Namja tampan,pintar,kaya, pewaris Cho Grup mencintainya. Padahal Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan yg lebih darinya, tapi kenapa harus dirinya?. Sungmin berasa terbang ke langit ketujuh dan melihat bulan bintang. Berlebihan bukan, tapi memang itu yg sekarang Sungmin rasakan.

Bersamaan dengan itu Rainbow Water yg berasal dari jembatan Banpo meluncur dengan indahnya, membentuk suatu tarian air yg sangat menakjubkan membentuk kata yg semakin membuat Sungmin terpesona. "_**NOW UNTIL FOREVER "I LOVE YOU"**_

"Kyu? Benarkah ini semua,,,aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?" Sungmin menatap tarian air itu dengan penuh kagum, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin erat dari belakan seraya berkata "Tidak Ming,,,,ini Real! Kau tidak sedang bermimpi"

GREP

"Kyu,,,,hiks,,,nado Kyu,,,nado Saranghae" ucap Sungmin terisak seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Sungmin seraya tersenyum haru, akhirnya Namja yg selama beberapa minggu ini mengacaukan hari-harinya telah menjadi miliknya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya secara perlahan, menangkup kedua pipi chubby indah itu, kedua ibu jarinya pun mengusap lelehan air mata yg masih saja mengalir itu dengan lembut. Kyuhyun tatap kedua manik foxy itu penuh cinta.

" Cintailah aku, dampingi aku dan jadilah milikku selamanya sampai akhir hayatku...! aku pun juga begitu akan selalu mencintaimu, melindungimu, mendampingimu, dan menjadi milikmu sampai akhir hayatku,,,,maka dari itu jangan pernah memandang orang lain lagi,,,jangan pernah bersikap Aegyo kepada orang lain lagi,,,,karena mulai saat ini sampai selamanya kau hanya milikku dan hanya untukku,,,,kau dengar itu Dear! Karena sesungguhnya aku orang yg sangat possesive apalagi terhadap apa yg berharga dalam hidupku"

Sungmin tersenyum manis menaggapi perkataan Kyuhyun yg Panjang kali Lebar itu, karena Sungmin memang tahu jika Namja Tampan yg ada dihadapannya ini memang begitu mencintainya.

"Ne,,,aku tahu Kyunnie...aku dan semua yg ada pada diriku hanya untukmu" seketika Kyuhyun mengecup lembut bibir plum lembut itu dengan sangat lembut tidak ada nafsu yg hanya ada perasaan cinta yg terus membara.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yg sulit diartikan ketika Namja cantik itu sibuk menghirup oksigen yg sempat hilang.

"Hhhh,,,,hhhh,,,baru aku tahu kalau ternyata kau seorang Good Kisser" mendengar ucapan kekasihnya Kyuhyun hanya mampu menyeringai seraya menempelkan dahinya ke dahi indah Sungmin.

"Salahkan bibirmu yg begitu manis dan lembut itu Dear?"

"Aish! Jangan menggodaku Kyu,,,kau membuatku malu!" Kyuhyun pun akhirnya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi menggemaskan dari Kekasihnya, tiba-tiba saja otak evilnya mulai bekerja kembali. Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan smirk menawannya yg mampu membuat seluruh SparKyu jatuh pingsan seketika.

"Oh ya, tadi kau bilang kalau kau dan dirimu itu semuanya milikku" Sungmin langsung mengaggukkan kepalanya semangat yg malah membuat Kyuhyun makin menyeringai.

Kyuhyun makin merundukkan kepalanya dan berucap lembut di telinga sensitif Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu mari kita membuat baby, Dear?" ucap Kyuhyun seduktif, yg seketika membuat Sungmin membulatkan kedua manik foynya dan jangan lupakan kedua pipi chubby menggoda itu yg sudah memerah sempurna.

"Dan satu lagi yg ku tau darimu Kyu, ternyata kau Pervert" dengus Sungmin seraya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yg masih asyik tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha...I Love You Dear" ucap Kyuhyun tulus seraya mengejar Sungmin lalu menggendong Namja cantik itu bridal style membawanya berputar. Sungmin yg mendapat perlakuan itu hanya mampu tertawa bahagia.

Kedua lengannya dikalungkannya ke leher jenjang Kyuhyun seraya mendekatkan wajah keduanya kembali. "I Love You too, my pervert Cho?" ucap Sungmin mesra dan ditutup dengan ciuman lembut penuh cinta mereka yg di kelilingi dengan lampu-lampu indah dan gugurnya bunga sakura maupun daun dari pohon mapel yg menambah kesan romantis nan indah yg ikut menyambut kisah cinta Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin.

Haaahhh! Akhirnya selesai juga FF GEJE ini!

Gimana,,,,? GJ kan! Ya,,,,walaupun GJ FF ini murni milik Author!

Jangan Lupa Review ne! :)

I LOVE YOU READERDEUL! :*

I LOVE KYUMIN FOREVER

:*

:D

SEE YOU LATER!~~~~`~~~`~~~~!


End file.
